


When jealousy has a hold on you.

by GreenCarousel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, If you take a good look, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, There's a bit of Suga, there's also Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCarousel/pseuds/GreenCarousel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he doesn't come back, Sawamura will kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When jealousy has a hold on you.

Why was he here again? He didn't even know anymore. But there he was, all alone, in the middle of nowhere, laying down against the bark. His head hurt, and the throbbing pain he was feeling from his abdomen was up to no good.

He had already tried to straighten up but his body had categorically refused, obliging him to lay back on the ground. However, he had seen enough. His shirt, originally white, was now scattered with red and, where he was suffering the most, it was no more a stain but something bigger. The first few minutes, he had hoped someone would have passed by and called for some help. He'd stopped hoping.

He turned his head slightly on his left to discover his car, embedded in a tree. He had lost control over the vehicle, come off the road and hadn't had enough time to react. That's why he was lying on the floor.

He thought about making an emergency call. By the time they'd arrive and find him, he'd already have bled to death. He chuckled. That was one way to learn not to act under an anger impulse.

He tried once more to get back on his feet, in vain. He pulled a face. Something was pressing against his thigh. And his blood was always floating away from his abdomen with abundance. He didn't have a PhD in medicine, but he knew fully well that he had little time left to live.

A faint smile pulled up his lips. Emergency services would never find him. On the other hand, he could still make a call. He rummaged through his pants' pockets and discovered, not without some irony, the object which was cutting his bloodstream. His phone.

When he unlocked the device, he wasn't surprised to find out he had several missed calls and the same amount of unread messages. He was almost moved. In fact, a ball of remorse had formed in his throat the moment he'd seen the name of the one who'd tried to get to him. Anger had morphed into sadness when he had seen his wallpaper, chosen carefully amongst hundreds of picture. He sighed, his breath shaking under the weight of tears. He couldn't have a breakdown now. If he'd start crying, HE'd feel it the moment HE'd hear his voice. He controlled his feelings and his finger slid to the right of his phone's screen. He put the device next to his ear and listened to the tone. After a few seconds, someone picked up.

"Kuroo?"

Kuroo's throat built up when he heard his interlocutor's voice. He had spotted slight quavers in the other's tone. He gulped noisily. 

"I'm sorry Daichi."

First mistake. He had called him by his name. Isolated and rarely-seen fact. He brushed off this first blunder by making a face. He had to go on.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put your friendship with Sugawara in doubt."

A gasp at the other end of the line. Kuroo allowed himself to smile. It was rare for him to call Sawamura by his name, but it was even rarer for him to admit his faults. A sniffling at the other end of the line.

"I'm the one who's sorry here Kuroo. I shouldn't have pushed your buttons, I should have stopped and –"

"Stop talking nonsense Sawamura", the injured cut off with a playful tone. "You would have no charms left if you were suddenly becoming all obedient."

Kuroo did his best to appear natural in his speech. It was no use for him to hold a conversation while he was bleeding out. He heard a faint laugh, then nothing more than silence and Sawamura's halting breath in his ear.

Kuroo held back a whine while the piece of wood he was feeling, sunk in his belly, reminded him of its presence in a lecherous way. He succeeded in containing his whining and a low growl escaped his mouth. Sawamura's voice seemed far away when he started talking again.

"When are you coming back?"

A twinge in his heart. Kuroo's sight got briefly blur while he was wrestling for consciousness. He answered humorously.

"It depends", he started. "How long do you think Gloomy can live without eating?"

Why was he talking about the cat again? He didn't know. Nevertheless, he had closed his eyes. One more mistake. Sawamura's laugh filled his mind and went straight to his eardrum, sweet melody. A weight flew off his chest when he heard the sound.

"Seriously", Sawamura followed. "I'm starting missing you, dumbass."

Like a right hook sent right to his face. Sawamura had a gift when it came to make him feel guilty. He always found his way to act all adorable when the situation was at its worse. Kuroo sighed, resigned, that simple gesture causing a violent pain in his abdomen. He was certainly going to leave his guts on the mossy forest ground. He was sweating a lot too much for it being a sign of good health. Even during a match he hadn't sweat this much.

Well, everything was relative. If the said match happened to take place in his bedroom, between the sheets, and player two was Sawamura, then maybe he had already experimented that kind of tiredness. A cheeky smile appeared on his lips. Sawamura's body parts flashed behind his closed eyelids until he remembered that his interlocutor was waiting an answer from him.

"I don't know" he admitted.

His breathing hissed, broke up. He was losing his cool.

"I was thinking about spending the night at Bokuto's to calm myself a bit."

A simple "Oh" welcomed his words and Kuroo almost cursed himself. The lie was too big, too obvious. And Sawamura still believed him. Kuroo hold back an oath. His eyelids became heavier, his mind raved for a large amount of time. He had more and more trouble to breathe and blood tasted bitter on his tongue. The grip he had on his phone became lighter. He felt the device gliding against his skin and heard the muffled sound of the fall. Then he turned weakly his head, using all the energy he had left. He made out Sawamura's voice with difficulties.

"Kuroo? What was this sound? Are you sure everything's fine?"

Kuroo pulled a face when he rolled slightly on his side. He took a deep breath before saying anything.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine…"

His way of speaking was making him a poor liar, but he hoped Sawamura would only see fire. Bad draw.

"Kuroo, don't lie to me! I can hear you breathing, and the noises you're making are telling me that you're not okay, at all! What happe –"

"Daichi!"

The outburst of anger left him panting. Could he still be talking about anger? No, more like desperation. Sawamura had always had a tendency for self-shaming, and it had never been his strong spot. But now that he was concerned, he had even more trouble accepting it.

"I swear to God, I'm okay… And you know what?"

The answer came late, distant.

"Tell me?"

Kuroo allowed himself an umpteenth smile. The only real smile for several minutes. He already knew that what he was going to say would bring some reactions from his interlocutor. A kind of internal warning or something.

"I think I love you more than I ever thought…"

His words stayed in the air for a few seconds before Daichi snickered foolishly.

"What got into you, Kuroo, being all lovey-dovey all of a sudden? You've never pronounced the "L" word until now."

Kuroo barely understood what Daichi was saying. He barely grasped the teasing in Sawamura's voice. He had no strength left to talk or to keep his eyes open. His heartbeat had brutally dropped. And, as if he understood, Sawamura freaked out.

"Kuroo? Kuroo, are you still with me?"

These words felt like a buzzing to Kuroo's ears. Everything seemed far from him, far, far away.

"Kuroo?! Oi, Kuroo?! It's not funny anymore! Oi, answer, you jackass!"

Oh, he would've loved to. But he already felt like leaving. He tried though. He tried to speak a few words. A fragile cloud of condensation stayed up in the air when he wanted to talk.

"Tetsurou! Answer, you moron! Tetsurou!"

Hearing his name straight out from Sawamura's mouth was all Kuroo needed. Because it wasn't that usual. He was lulled by Daichi's terrified voice who was screaming his name through the phone.

Kuroo's jealousy had got him killed, but he was leaving knowing he was loved, a smile frozen on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God. It's so awkward. Yeah, first of all, I'm sorry if there's any mistake ^^' English is not my first language, so please, be indulgent :3 And then, please, accept my apologies for this piece of crap I wrote! Don't kill me, first time writing KuroDai ^^' I'm so sorry if the characters are a bit out of their personalities, I tried my best :3  
> I've got inspired by a post on Tumblr (I still have to learn how to link it tho) and well, sorry T_T  
> Anyway, hope you've stille appreciated it, if only a little :)  
> Thanks for reading /o/


End file.
